Sanctum of Solitude
History Origin The Sanctum of Solitude was created on Earth by Jor-El after he and his family departed their homeworld. This occured during the final days of the planet Krypton when it was discovered that the planet would suffer a terrible chain of events that would bring about its destruction. Sensing the doom of the Kryptonians great civilization, Jor-El attempted to warn his people but they refused to believe him. During this time, he attempted to find different means to save his people such as miniaturising the cities for storage into a starship for transportation to another world. But all these simulations ended in failure. Thus, he sought to save his son Kal-El and his surveys of various planets suitable for relocation led him to discover Earth as being the perfection site for a new home despite its inhabitants being technologically primitive. But during the simulations, Kal-El's ship would be destroyed which resulted in Jor-El accompanying the boy along with his wife Lara Lor-Van. Travelling onboard a starship that had the integrated AI B, they left their homeworld and were the last survivors of the House of El as well as their species. Upon arriving, they managed to form good relations with the natives after using their superhuman powers to stop various disasters and crises whereupon they decided to settle in Metropolis. The AI B was responsible for using self-regenerating crystal technology to create El Tower as their new home. During the total matter regeneration process, the Sanctum of Solitude was created under Jor-El's command. To deter a young Kal-El from entering the level, he had B install a holoprogram of a Thought-Beast attacking his son to scare him away. This was because the Sanctum was to serve as a sanctuary where Jor-El would be free to think as well as not to be disturbed. The chamber was forged from the remnants of the Kryptonian starcraft that brought them to Earth making them impervious to harm whilst leading lining prevented X-Ray vision from gazing into the interior. A red-solar field bugger was also installed to prevent a Kryptonians advanced abilities from being used against the Sanctum. The final element of the Sanctum of Solitude was a mega-lock that was attuned to Jor-El's brain patterns thus giving him only access to the room. Last Family of Krypton Seeing that the people of Earth saw him as a veritable god, Jor-El had the Prime Nexus Chair installed within the Sanctum where he could observe thousands of virtual reports from across the planet into his mind. This allowed him to better solve the various crises around the world and deal with the pressures of how mankind looked up to him. Among his duties later included the creation of JorCorp to spread Kryptonian technology around the planet. Lara Lor-Van later discovered the Sanctum which she was unable to enter but decided not to enter it as she was happy that her husband was letting go of the guilt associated with the destruction of Krypton. Thus, she was unaware of the Prime Nexus Chair was resided within the Sanctum. Notes *The Sanctum is strictly confined into the "Elseworlds" continuity of Last Family of Krypton and does not feature in the New Earth universe. *Whilst not appearing in the main DC continuity, the Sanctum appears to be its reality's version of the Fortress of Solitude. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Location